


Tears of an angel

by LeylaAnders



Series: Bunraku: Love is in the air [2]
Category: Bunraku (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylaAnders/pseuds/LeylaAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me these words are a lie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic. Inpired by the song Tears of an Angel.

The hatchet in his shoulder hurts like hell. He is inches from killing, Nicola the killer of his father, but the pain is exruciating, spreading to the whole left side of his body. Outside Yoshi is avenging his uncle. Wounded and tired but still determinated. After the kick from the bulky man, Drifter sees his lover entering the room with the bow in his hands. Arrow directed at Nicola.   
  
"Yoshi...Yoshi no..no" He wants to kill nicola himself, he doesn't want his beloved to get involved, so he  walks to him, holding the arrow, locking his gaze with him, telling him  not to do this, that he has do this alone. Finally Yoshi lowers the bow, the western man takes the arrow and breaks it in half. He stands as the Woodcutter turns around to take another hatchet.   
  
"Someone once told me. There is always someone stronger than you. The question is, where is he, when needed the most?" Drifter looks him dead in the eye, and Nicola knows this is his end. With the last move, he throws the hatchet, but his killer is faster, he cuts the other man's throat with the arrow clutched in his fist. Then a loud cry is heard. Blood spilling down Nicola's chest, with a loud thud he lands on the hard floor. Drifter looks at him with a relief and sorrow visible on his face.  
  
"The one who told you that, was my father." And as he turns around,  tears flowing down his cheeka, eyes closed breathing deeply. When he opened them, he wished he haven't done so. Yoshi was laying on the floor as well, with the hatchet in his stomach. The world slowed down for Drifter. He limped to the japanese, taking off his jacket and kneeling by him. He put the cloth and added some pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, gathering his precious life in his arms. His shoulder still hurt but that didn't matter. His breath was hitched now, caused by the sight of life fleeting away from Yoshi's eyes, his beatiful deep brown eyes.  
  
"No, no nooooooo! Not you. Please stay here! Stay with me. You can't leave me, not now. You will be all right. You hear me? God no! " Yoshi put his hand on top of Drifter's, clutched to the cloth, looking up at him.   
  
"It's okay. It's just a scratch." He whispered, not wanting his love to panic now. He felt his limbs going numb and the blood loss causing him to feel nauseated.   
  
"We will patch you up and we're gonna travel back to your home. You hear me? Just hold on." The tears in his eyes made his vision blurry. He wiped them angrily away, and smiled nervously. Yoshi was still holding his hand, squeezing at it weakly, and smiled back.   
  
"I love you, don't forget that. We will be toghether no matter what, remember?" Yoshi reminded him quietly.  
  
"Don't just don't. Please, you will tell me that later, now we need to help you. I won't let you die. You hear me? Stay with me!" Drifter shook his lover again. They both knew that the wound was to deep to move Yoshi, without him bleeding to death, which was already happening on his love's eyes. _I won't let you slip away from me._ Drifter looked up.  
  
"You will not take him! I won't let it" He shouted to whatever god was there. From Yoshi's eyes the tears fell as well. This wasn't happening. Not now when he had a chance to settle. Nicola, even before his death, took another part of him , a big part, and he would drag him, from the depth's of hell back here just to kill him again.  
  
"Tell me again, that I'm your angel" The samurai whispered with a smile. Holding his hand out to wipe away the tears from Drifters cheeks. The american leaned down and kissed him gently, taking his bottom lip between his lips, as he pulled away, he lingered there   
  
"You are my angel, but I won't let you fly. "  
  
"Shhh. It's okay." They were silent for a short while.   
  
This was not happening. I can't let him go not now. Not when...my god!   
"Hey" Yoshi drew his attention once more.  
  
"Hmm?" Then a  question came, that strucked the american to his very core.   
  
"Tell me what's your name" Yoshi asked, holding the man's face. _What? I didn't told him after all this time_. He loved that man.  
  
"Westley.." He gasped. " West."  
  
"West...I like that" And with a fading smile he closed his eyes and was gone.   
  
"No, no, noo, no. Noooo!" Drifter held him tighter, gathering him to his chest. He sobbed into his shoulder, shuddering uncontrolably, almost like the samurai did when he was drenched like a dog that memorable night. He craddled him, rocking the limp body, back and forth, whispering his name, calling to him, wanting to bring him back. He kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, inhaling that scent for the last time. They didn't even had time to actually be togheter, but life is a bitch. And now he had nothing left, he will drift for the rest of his life, just passing by, because he stopped looking for any place to stay, when he found Yoshi, his home.After all, your home is in the very place where your heart lays.  
  
He stayed like that, holding his life, that was gone, gathered in his arms. Crying his last tears. This was something he didn't wanted to hear and did not want to see but it was his end and it was very much true.   
  
  
  
  
  
 _Cover my eyes Cover my ears Tell me these words are a lie_


End file.
